


Agent R

by Number_Twelve



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Anyways, Gen, I am open to any suggestions, I just finished watching MIB international and I just HAD to write something about it, Involves bad language, It was gonna happen anyways, MIB international, Some old & new characters, Soon to be posted on Tumblr, That'ws how I roll XD, enjoy the read!!, sorry - Freeform, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: Rita Ramirez, aged 15, has her life changed when her father suddenly disappears. In her search for clues and answers, she finds out that her father had been living a strange double life in an unrealistic reality...
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story of this story!!!  
> So, I came back from the Cinema (first time in two months and a half!!!) and they were playing movies that had been there months ago (or years, in theb case of Spiderman: Homecoming XD). Anyways, I got to watch MIB International and I just LOVED the movie. However, I still haven't gotten around watching the first three, so please alert me if I am missing anything. I would love to hear what you guys think of this fanfic \\\\(^w^)//  
> Enjoy the read!!!!

My name's Rita. Rita Romirez. And for the record, I am pretty pissed off. 

"You _shitheads_!" I shout, pulling at the restraints aroung my wrists that keep me tied to the chair. The man in the corner of the room keeps his face stoic, emotionless. I can tell even if I don't see his eyes behind those sun glasses of his. I won't admit it, but he gives me the creeps, standing there with his hands behind his back. The woman behind the glass keeps her face still as well, but I can see a flicker of irritation in them.

"Maybe we should just use a neurolyzer on her." The man standing next to the woman suggests.

"We still don't know how she got in or how she even knew about us." the woman says.

"Can you stop speaking as if I were not in front of you?" I hiss. Both their eyes fall on me, irritation clear on their faces.

"God save us from recruiting any teenagers as agents." the woman says in a flat tone, "Kid, for the sixth time, how did you find out about us?" 

"I already told you! I am looking for my father, who apparently works for this... agency, or whatever you call it." I reply.

"Sixth and another failure." the man says, shaking his head.

"Look, I know that he worked here because all the clues lead to the lot of you and whatever this is. He's been gone for a _week_. He was supposed to return last week from a business trip or something. And I haven't seen him ever since. And only a couple of days ago, I entered his room and found a hidden armory gull of insanely cool weapons, an apparently bullet proof black suit and the same glasses that dude is wearing." I nod at the man in the corner, who raises his eyebrows at me. The woman and man exchange looks.

"Can you tell us his name?" the woman asks.

"Carlos Romirez. He's Spanish, aged forty-two, and divorced from my mum. I am his only daughter." I say. The woman nods to the man, her eyes on me.

"Chack the records for his name." she says.

"On it." the man replies, swiping at a phone-like device. A holographic screen materializes on top of it and he swipes at it, scrolling sideways. It looks like a device from a sci-fi movie.

"I think I've found him." the man finally anwsers. I jump in my seat, leaning forward as much as I can.

"Report," The woman replies.

"Off on a mission in Germany." the man anwsers, "Last time he reported was... a week and three days ago. Since then, there hasn't been anything else." The woman looks at me, narrowing her eyes.

"You told us he was in a business trip?" she asked. 

I nod.

"And that he was supposed to come back last week?" 

I nod again. "He sometimes takes longer, but he always sends me an email telling me not to worry and that he would be back soon. It's been a week and I haven't heard anything of him." I find that my arms tremble. 

The woman takes the device from the man, reading the document again. My heart beats in my throat. What happened to dad?

"It looks like he might be in a rough sittuation. Same status goes to all the others on the mission with him. We will have to send over some agents to make sure they are fine." her eyes move on to me. "Now, as for you..." she nods at the man standing in the corner. He reaches into the inside of his black jacket and takes out a long, pen-like stick. turn my head to the others behind the glass and find that they've all put on sunglasses. I frown. 

There's a click and a flash fills up the entire room, blinding my eyes.

(/0-0)/ FLASHBACK...  
_I sat cuddled in my father's lap, his arms around me, holding the story book he was reading out to me._

_"And then Little Red Riding hood Lived happily ever after. The end." he snapped the book shut and leaned forward, leaving it on my nightstand. "You should go to sleep now."_

_"Tell me another story, please?" I asked. He looked like he would say no, but I gave him my best puppy eyes._

_He laughed. "Alright, fine. But latter on Daddy has to go check on the alliens," he said. I giggled._

_"Okay."_

_"Let's see... Once upon a time, there was a man who worked in a secret facility that watched over the alien community on Earth. He had a beautiful daughter who was just like you." I beamed at him. "She meant the world to him, and it was the reason he worked in the facility, because he wanted her to live an alien danger-free life. He--" the phone suddenly rang. "Oh. I will have to pick it up." he picked me up from his lap and set me on the bed next to him. I watched him as he jogged out of my bedroom, the phone ringing from its spot on the kitchen counter. I was quick to follow, trotting along behind him._

_"Hello, this is Agent C? Yes?" a pause. I reached the kitchen door and stood there, watching. "You mean... wait, he's been killing children? What- Yes, uh, I will be there in... Okay. I will go then. Give me ten minutes. 'kay. I will be there." he set the phone down._

_"Daddy?" I asked._

_"Rita, Daddy has to go to work now." he said, walking up to me. "You need to go to bed, okay?"_

_"Okay. But... what was that?" I asked as her leaded me to my room. He picked me up by the waist and set me in bed, tucking me in._

_"I will tell you when I come back, okay?" He said. He bent down and dropped a quick kiss on my forehead. "I will be out for a few hours, but I will be back before you know it. Sleep well, honey."_

_"Bye, Daddy." I said as he walked out the door. I yawned, covering myself more with the blanket. Sleep took me over in instants, but I woke up once more some time again to hear the front door of our apartment opening. I sat up in bed, yawning widely. It was still pitch black outside. I could hear dad in the living room. I slipped out of bed, my socks saving me from the coldness of the ground. I sleepily walked to my door and pulled it open, walking out into the corridor._

_It was dark. As I walked to the living room, I could see shadows dancing before me. I reached the living room. But the shape lumbering next to the TV was not daddy._

_"D-daddy?" I asked in a tiny voice. The thing turned it's head to me. It was oval-shaped, with a pointed chin, white eyes and huge rows of fangs that curved into a terrible smile. It's body seemed to be made from smoke and black dust as it aproached me a little more. I could see terrifying clawed hands at it's side. I backed away as it aproached me, trembling with fear. I then screamed, high and loud. As if triggered, the creature jumped forward, jaws opening wide-- unaturally wide. I was frozen with fear and would hav been turned into a bloody heap of bones if a shot hadn't rang out, a flash of light shooting right through the creature. It screeched in anger and pain, whiping arround. More shots sounded and it seemed to loose interest in me as it lumbered towards the entrance, little lights tearing at it. I fell to the floor on my knees, trembling, tears of shock and fear falling down my cheeks._

_"Rita!" A pair of arms lifted me up. I thoughtlessly threw my arms around my father's neck, sobbing and whimpering. "Oh shit," he said. His usually calm voice trembled as he hugged me back._

_"Carlos! You have to get the kid outta here!" someone shouted._

_"On it!" Dad shouted back. He adjusted me into a better position, running into his room. I could barely see through my tears, but I saw him slap his hand on the wall next to the toilet's doorway. There was a flash of light and a door slid open._

_"It's going for you!" someone shrieked. Dad jumped into the little room, and I heard a terrible, angry screech echoing down the hall. I buried my face in the black material of dad's jacket, hearing a loud beep and the slam of a door sliding closed._

_"Hold on," A female, toneless voice said. Dad clutched me tightly, and I got the stomach-flip sensation as the floor beneath us suddenly went shooting down. Despite my fear, I peered up to see that we seemed to be in a lift, little blue veins running here and there and pulsing with light. It suddenly stopped and the door slid open. Dad strid out into a noisy place. I peered up from his shoulder, my mouth falling open as I looked around me._

_It was a huge, white place, filled with people of all sizes and shapes, all dressed in black suits like daddy. I still shook, but my fascination was slowly wining over._

_"That's an unauthorized visitor." someone said._

_"She's my daughter. I need to speak with the head." I heard dad say. "Urgent. Really urgent."_

_Soon I found myself sitting on my dad's lap in front of a serious, stern-looking woman._

_"An alien stormed your apartment?" she said cooly._

_"Yes. It was about to kill her. We can't go back. The other agents are still dealing with it." Dad said. I noticed that his hands were tightly wrapped around my own._

_"And she knows you work in the MIB?"_

_"Well, she's my daughter-"_

_"Agent C, that does not change the fact that she's unauthorized to see what goes on here. You must use your Neurolyzer on her as soon as w are done here."_

_"But-"_

_"Those are the rules, Agent. You will follow them or you will be thrown out of MIB. Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Yes." Dad said in a sad tone. I had no idea of what was going on, but I could sense his sadness all the same. I patted his hand._

_"It's okay, daddy." I said, looking up at him. He smiled down at me, tears shimering in his eyes. I didn't understand what was making him so sad at the time, but I hugged him as tightly as I could._

_"I will ask Agent D to get you a new location. You are dismissed." the woman said. Dad set me down on the floor and I gripped his hand as we walked out of the room._

_He took me to a different room, this one crowded and filled with agents walking around carrying folders and files. We wlked over to a desk and a man with a fish head handed Dad a pair of keys._

_"Temporary. We will inform you when it's fine to return to your previous apartment." he said. "Sorry 'bout it. I don't know how you must feel, but still..."_

_"It's fine. Thank you." Dad said with a sad smile, leading me away. Next we went to a garage and Dad turned on one of the cars. I sat in the passanger seat next to him as he drove us to our new home._

_Soon he was putting me in bed and climbing in to lie next to me on top of the covers, fully dressed exept he had taken off his jacket and shoes._

_"I will stay with you tonight, okay?" he said._

_"'kay." I replied with a yawn. He reached into a pocket and took out a long, thin metal stick, glowing blue, and put on a pair of sunglasses._

_"I'm so sorry." he whispered. I was about to ask why when he clicked on it, a flash of light filling the bedroom. A strange sensation filled my mind, thoughts slipping away from my reach._

_"There was a little damage done in our apartment so my company had to move us to this one while they fix it. Now we have to go to sleep so tomorrow you can go to sleep, 'kay?" I thought I saw tears in his eyes as he said these words._

_"Okay. Goodnight, Daddy."_

_"Goodnight, darling."_

(/T^T)/ BACK TO THE PRESENT

MY eyes are wide as the memories come flooding in. Six times in total that he had had to use that thing on me. Three times.

"How do you feel?" I startle to find the woman standing in front of me. The woman who made Dad cry that day.

"What the hell was that?"


	2. Chapter 2

“What the hell was that?” 

I realize that they have finally decided to free one of my hands and I press my right hand to my forehead, gritting my teeth. My head hurts. Memories of things I could have never thought of invade my mind.

“Maybe that was a little too much.” I hear the other man say. “She nearly passed out with the impact.” 

"It would have happened sooner or later, Agent D.” the woman says. “Please, leave the two of us alone. I must talk with her.”  
I watch the other two walk out a door, which slides closed behind them. I groan.

“What did you do…?” 

"We merely returned you your memories.” The woman says. I focus my eyes on her despite the fact that my head is swinging. “I had absolutely forgotten about you. You might be useful to us.” 

“And why is that?” I ask. 

“You are the youngest person in the history of MIB to have been given their memories back. Usual protocol would have been erasing your memories of this day and send you back to your home, but then we would have lost a great deal of information.” 

“What about my father?” 

“We will look into that.” The woman says. “Now, we have to figure out what to do about you. Best will be getting whatever we need out of you and—” 

“He is my father. If you are going to tell me to ‘sit around at home and wait for news’, then I am sorry, but I won’t be doing it. Plus, I could be useful to you.” I add. Her eyebrows arch.

“What do you impose?”

"Well… I have my uses.” I mumble. “And I have straight As in all my subjects.” 

"Kid, we deal with aliens.” She says in a flat tone. “I doubt you’ve ever been to a self-defense class.”

“Actually, I have!” I say, triumphant. “I know hand to hand combat and I’ve learned a little about weaponry…” 

“How old are you?” 

“Fifteen.”

“You are too young.”

“Or am I?”

“It’s not negotiable.”

“Look, he is my father. I won’t ask twice. Either you help me find him, or I will do it myself. And then it will be your responsibility if something happens to me because you declined to let me help.” I hiss, leaning forward. “Is that negotiable?” 

A short silence stretches over us.

“To your credit, you are good at negotiation.” She finally says.

“Aren't I?” 

“But you are a minor.”

“Only three years before I come off age, ma’am. And it’s not like I am a child or anything. I am old enough to protect myself.” I say, leaning back in my chair.

“What would you do in the case an alien tried to kill you? Oh, and no negotiation available.” She adds.

“Um… panic and try to run away?” I say. She sighs, pinching her nose. “Do I have access to a gun or something in that situation?” 

“Yes.”

"Okay, then. Well, first I would try to shoot it in the heart, but aliens are different life forms, right? So their hearts could be in some other part of their bodies. In that case I would aim for the head, or I would try to disable the use of his legs. But what if he doesn’t have any legs…? Then I suppose—” 

“Okay, that’s enough.” The woman says quickly. I raise my eyebrows at her. 

“You wanted me to describe what I would do so I did.” 

“Yes, and you did well, kid. That doesn’t mean that you are not a minor. All agents in Men in Black are at least over eighteen years of age.”

“Look, what does age to do with it? I am pretty capable of kicking someone beneath the belt.” I say. She sighs. 

“It’s a dangerous job.” She says.

 _“I don’t care!”_ I sing. She gives me an irritated look. I clamp my mouth shut.

"As I was saying, it’s a dangerous job. But… Agent C is your father and you know most about him. It could be an advantage to us as well as a disadvantage.” 

“You are free to call me a liability. But it won’t change the fact that I will be useful to you in some way.” I say with a bitter-sweet smile. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone more irritated than this woman.

“Fine. You will be temporarily brought into the MIB. But as soon as this ordeal is done, your memory shall be wiped and you will return to your old life. Is that clear?”

"But—”

 _“Is that clear?”_ she repeats in a harsh tone. I purse my lips and sigh.

“Yes, ma’am.” I say. She nods and snaps her fingers. The thing around my wrist snaps open and I pull my hand free, rubbing the red mark it left behind.

“Do you treat everyone who trespasses like this?” I ask as I stand up. The woman gives me a _put a lid on it_ look. “You will be given MIB equipment and a handbook with all the rules and regulations that are to be followed here.” The woman says, walking to the door. “Jolly. How long do I have to read it?” I ask. “A day. But since you won’t be here for very long, you will only have to read the most important ones.” She replies, placing her hand on a scanner. The door slides open and she walks out, me following behind her. “So… does the equipment come with a manual?” I ask. The two men I had seen before following us, both quiet. I feel odd dressed in my casual blue shirt and dark green trousers when everyone around me seems to be dressed in black and white. “Why would it?” the woman asks. “Uh… Because someone might not know how to use something?” “Kid, using a gun is pretty straightforward. Point at target and press the trigger.” The woman says, scanning her hand to open another door. “Do you really need a manual to tell you how to do that?” "Forget I ever asked.” I say as the door slides open to show a white room. Black suits hang suspended in midair as if by magic in two neat rows., as well as a small desk and grooves on the walls. "You will get measured and fitted. You must only use MIB suits and equipment." the woman says. She makes me stand in the middle of the room, were two men dressed in black take off my shirt, leaving me in my undershirt. They measure my arm length and waist, as well as my neck. The woman watches them do it. Soon I am dressed in a black suit, white shirt and black tie. I declined to use a skirt, preferring trousers over those. I look at myself in the reflection of the wall. "The suit is bullet-proof, but it won't save you from most alien attacks." the woman informs me. "Yeah, but I look darn cool in it." I say, adjusting the tie. I see the two men exchange looks in the reflection. "This is serious." he woman snaps. I turn around, putting on the pair sunglasses I was given. "You have to admit it does." I say with a grin. The woman releases a long-suffering sigh. "Get her the rest of the equipment and be done with it." she tells the men. They nod and give me a strange but cool-looking watch, a small gun that has a name with the word cricket in it and the handbook. "Right. Let's go." the woman says. She leads the way out and I follow behind, feeling satisfied in my new clothes. "What was your name again?" She asks. "Rita Ramirez." "Well, for now you will be known as Agent R. Got it?" "Gotcha. What now?" "We will get your temporary MIB ID and then we will get on to business." she says. "And what's your own name?" "Agent High L." she replies. "Good to know." I reply. We walk into a large white room I only remember in my new memories. Agents walk all over, both human and alien. "This way," Agent L says, turning to walk across to the other side. I am quick to follow, still wonder-struck by what I am seeing. We reach a stand on the wall were a caterpillar-like creature works at. He looks up at us with two pair of eyes, clawed fingers drumming on the counter. "How do I help?" he asks. "New ID for temporary agent." Agent L says. "Gotcha, Ma'am. Young miss, please may you stand in front of me?" I do as he asks and that's when I realize that his eyes seem to be like camera lenses. He snaps a picture of me with then and then turns to a machine next to him. His eyes glow a little and I see my face appearing on the holographic screen in front of him. "Name?" He asks. "Agent R. She's temporary." Agent L adds. The caterpillar agent nods, typing things on a keyboard. There's a loud buzzing noise. Then he slides a card of plastic paper stuff. I see my agent name printed in wide white letters and my picture on the top, right corner, as well as my age and residence. "How did you...?" "You were enrolled in the records." Agent L replies. She picks the card up and gives it to me. "Thank you, Agent G." "No prob." he says. Agent L leads me away and I pocket the card in the inside of my suit's jacket inside a hidden pocket. I nearly stumblw into a small creature that comes up to my legs. "Watch it!" it hisses, white eyes glaring at me. "Sorry," I say, hurrying after Agent L. "By the way, why wasn't I given the flash-stick thing?" "The flash-stick thing is called a Neurolyzer. Only actual agents have the right to those, since they erase people's minds and we don't want to have inexperienced agents messing around with them." she replies, a glass door opening as she walks to it. "Awww." I reply, hurrying after her. "Not awww, young lady. Imagine what it would be if newbies walked around headquarters, accidently neurolyzing everyone within distance to see the flash." she says. "Also, what are the sunglasses for? Do agents just put them on to look cool or something...?" "Do you ever run our of questions?" "If I said no, I would be lying." She sighs. "They are called Ray Ban sunglasses. They keep you from seeing a neurolyzer's flash and loosing your memories." "Good to know." "Yes. Now, you are about to meet the agents who will be sent after your father. I suggest you don't piss them off because you will be in their hands." Agent L stops in front of a door and faces me. "Yes, ma'am." I say. "Good. We don't want trouble, so make an effort to not create it." she pushes the doors open.


End file.
